The Gang Takes On Disney: Grease Disneyland Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Yes. The part of the "Special" series. The gang decides to cut school to have an experience they will never forget! No Negative reviews please!


**What would happen is the gang comes to Disneyland for the first time? This is part of the "special" series. There will be a Valentine's special coming up! I know there are some things that aren't really accurate, and some things that aren't even made because this is still the 50's. So read and review!  
**  
The gang takes a few steps forward after a wonderful time at Disneyland. That place is like over an hour away from home! So they decide to ditch school and to take on Disneyland!

They are now in Mickey Mouse ears, and Minnie Mouse ears, and have popcorn and cotton candy in their hands enjoying a wonderful day!

Putzie shouted to the gang, "We haven't even been here for ten minutes and we already bought things!"

"Yeah! I mean really! We've been spending so much time on Main Street!" Sonny agrees and asks, "When can we go on a thrill ride?!"

"Or see the Castle?" Sandy asked.

"Or meet Mickey Mouse!" Jan asked stuffing cotton candy in her mouth.

"Hey! We got time for that! It's only nine in the morning! Remember we're cuttin' today!" Danny reassures the gang.

Putzie shouts, "Yeah! That's right! Maybe we can try to go on a train, or a monorail! Or even Peter Pan's flight!"

"Sure." Rizzo replied sarcastically, "Just sprinkle me with pixie dust and think some wonderful thoughts and off I go!"

They all laugh and then walked down Main Street to the Sleeping Beauty Castle. Pink and blue walls shining in front of them as the sun shows.

"I always wanted to see that castle all my life!" Sandy gasps admiring what's in front of her. "I can't believe I'm here to see that right in front of me!"

Danny wraps an arm around her as they walk through to Fantasyland

Putzie asked his girlfriend, "You wanna go find Mickey?" She nods giggling excitedly as Putzie holds her hand walking through.

Doody went to Sonny and asked, "Ride the teacups with me and Frenchy?"

"Sure! I'm good with that! Marty how 'bout you?" Sonny looked at his girlfriend and she sighs, "Sometimes I get a little bit motion sickness from a few rides. But I'll try. Just don't spin it too fast."

"Alright." The four walked through the castle and Kenickie and Rizzo are the only two left who hasn't even split yet.

Kenickie asked Rizzo, "You wanna go to New Orleans Square? I mean this place is kinda freaking me out."

"Yeah." Rizzo agrees as they link arms to go on the train.

Putzie and Jan got on the Dumbo ride just so Jan can search for Mickey Mouse from up there.

"Which one?" He asked her to pick a Dumbo.

"The green one!" She exclaimed before going to it.

He smiles. "Good choice!" They sit in a green Dumbo and then they take off into flight.

Meanwhile, Doody, Frenchy, Sonny, and Marty go on the teacup ride.

For the whole two minutes, Sonny spins around quick as the ride motions. Doody shouted, "Faster!" And Frenchy threw her hands up in the air laughing.

"Oh! Sonny! Can you slow down the spinning? I don't feel so good..." Marty's face turned green a little bit.

Sonny immediately slowed down as the ride stops. Marty got out of the teacup looking a little dizzy and went to the nearest trash can to heave. That was really embarrassing to her.

Frenchy follows and then rubs Marty's back affectionately. "It's alright." She says calmly and soothingly.

"I'll get you a drink! It'll help!" Sonny offered to his girlfriend and then went to purchase.

Doody asked, "Hey French? How about we go on the carousel next? Or the Snow White ride!"

"I would love to!" Frenchy smiles as they both link arms about to walk. She asked Marty, "Are you ok now?"

Marty nodded and wiped her mouth. "Go on. I don't think I can ride another thing!"

Doody urged Frenchy to go with him on the carousel and they left.

Meanwhile Danny and Sandy sat on the monorail because Sandy thought of going to Adventureland which interests her when she heard there is a Jungle Cruise. She also met several characters along the way.

"Are you excited?" Danny asked Sandy and she replied, "Yes! I'm excited!"

As it stopped, Danny and Sandy got off and walked through Adventureland and went to the Jungle Cruise. Throughout the whole ride, Sandy smiles in surpise as she saw hippos, tigers, elephants, lions, and some Indians.

"C'mon Sandy," Danny said as the ride stopped. She got off and he asked, "Where do you want to go next?"

"I don't know! There's so many rides, I don't know which one! It's my dream to come here!"

Danny is really glad his girlfriend enjoys Disneyland for the first time in her life since she lived in Australia. Danny said, "Well, we can always go to Fantasyland if you want. I think the gang is there."

"Ok!"

By afternoon, Putzie and Jan had just got off a few rides and went to sit on the bench to eat some more Mickey Mouse ear shaped cotton candy, but then as he asked her if they can go on a few rides at Fronteirland, Jan suddenly felt really sad.

"Jan? What's wrong?" He asked.

She replied sadly, "The day is almost over, and I never got to meet my idol, Mickey Mouse!"

"Don't worry. We only have a few hours left. Something will come up." He turns his head suddenly and looks at the little souvenir stand with a ton of Mickey merchandise which has a stuffed plush Mickey Mouse. "How about this!? Don't move! I'll be right back!" He ran to the little stand and spent his dough on something and then came back with it behind his back.

"Alright! Here you go!" He holds out a Mickey Mouse stuffed plush toy. Jan gasped and then hugged it tight immediately. "Thanks Putzie!"

"You're welcome!"

Jan suddenly went up and went to the same stand Putzie went to buy. He felt as if she's giving her present back because she doesn't like it. He frowned. But then right in front of him is a stuffed plush Minnie Mouse.

"I thought of giving you something to remind you of me!"

"You really mean that?" Putzie asked and then hugs her tight. "Oh! I love you Jan!" Then they both kissed each other.

Then they heard someone calling their names. "Putzie! Jan! There you are!"

They broke apart as they notice Sonny coming with Marty who still looks nauseous and dizzy, and Doody and Frenchy tags along behind them.

"We got a problem…" Sonny starts suddenly as he sits Marty down on the bench as Jan got up.

Putzie asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Sonny sighed giving her another empty bag, "She's been puking since we took her on the teacups. I never knew motion sickness can be this crazy."

"You took her on the teacups?!" Jan asked shouting.

"Yeah. Something wrong?" Sonny asked confused.

"One time I took her on some thrill ride at a small carnival, and then halfway through she barfed all over me."

Sonny asked his sick girlfriend, "Is that true?"

Marty breathes deeply saying, "I told her not to tell anyone about this till now…" Then she dove in the bag.

He sighed and asked, "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head and laid down on Jan's lap as she comforts, resting her stomach.

Sandy and Danny came over. "Hey gang!"

"How's it happening?" Putzie asked.

"It was wonderful! And magical!" Sandy smiles. Danny shook his head smiling and then says, "I just made her happy! That's a good thing!"

Marty moans and Sandy asks, "What's wrong with Marty?"

"Long story..." The gang replied at the same time.

Sonny asked Marty, "Well. Do you think maybe a parade will make you feel better?"

She nodded. Danny suddenly asked, "Hey! Where's Kenickie? And Rizzo?"

They looked around.

"The parade starts in a few minutes, I don't want them to miss it!" Sandy said suddenly.

Doody then announced, "I'm gonna go look for them? Putzie? Are you with me?"

He nodded and ran with him to look around.

It took about a few minutes when they ended up in New Orleans Square.

They caught them on the bench kissing each other.

"Hey! What the hell are ya lovebirds doing?" Doody asked as Kenickie lets go to Rizzo.

"Just getting away from Fantasyland and livin' it in Realityland" He replied.

"Well, we going to watch a parade! Just come see it! The gang hates for you to miss it!" Sonny said.

Rizzo nodded groaning and Kenickie then went to the sidewalk where the parade will be and the gang sits there waiting.

"Hey guys!" They waved excitedly greeting as Kenickie and Rizzo sat next to them.

Then the parade started came and went. It has everything. Dancing, singing, characters, floats and colorful balloons everywhere passing the castle.

Putzie whispers to Jan, "You actually saw Mickey Mouse!"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah! With your own eyes!" She giggles at his reply hugging her Mickey.

"How are you feeling Marty?" He asked her and she replied a little weakly, "Still a bit nauseous. But I'm feeling ok."

Sonny kissed her on the forehead, "That's good! I'm sorry I took you on the teacups."

"That's ok. I had a good time anyways!"

Danny asked Sandy, "How do you like the parade?"

"It's the most wonderful thing I have ever seen all in the entire day!" She said enthusiastically and they both kissed.

Later, it grew dark as the gang has some food for dinner in Main Street after going on more rides except Marty who just had water but can't even keep that down either. Sandy and Danny shared pretzels with Kenickie and Rizzo since they are nearly losing money. Doody and Frenchy eat some caramel popcorn talking about how much fun they had. And Putzie and Jan were having ice cream with their Mickey and Minnie Mouses.

Soon the fireworks went off. They got up from the tables immediately and ran to the castle look up to blue and purple and red in the sky.

"FIREWORKS!" Putzie yelled.

Kenickie screamed, "Wooooh!" And kissed Rizzo. Then each couple kissed each other as more fireworks went off. It was the most romantic moment.

Soon after the fireworks, it was way past their curfew. So Kenickie and the gang got squeezed in "Greased Lightning" as they all set off for home. They all relax after a wonderful amazing day of their lives and they cuddle with their loved ones to finish the day.

It was really silent that Kenickie drives while Rizzo sat next to him tight on the driver's seat. Danny and Sandy takes the passenger seat cuddling each other talking about their plans for a future honeymoon, she told him minutes ago that she would stay in the castle and Danny can picture that. And the rest takes the back seat.

Frenchy is on Doody's lap cuddled in as Doody looks out the window sadly missing his favorite place in the world after riding with Frenchy for while, she kisses him on the cheek cheering him up. He smiled and hugged and kissed her. Sonny and Marty cuddled into each other sleeping since she still doesn't feel very good, Sonny made her feel a little better since she didn't have a great day, but it turned out good after the parade. And Jan had just fallen asleep on Putzie's lap, her head resting on his shoulder with a stuffed Mickey Mouse in her arms, her mind filled with all those things that have happened. Putzie on the other hand watches Jan and strokes her hair and his free arm hugs his Minnie Mouse. Though Jan never got to meet Mickey though she saw him, but she got a Mickey of her own thanks to her best boyfriend ever.

Then one by one, he dropped them all off at their houses. And they all went inside and dream the whole day all over again.


End file.
